


masterpiece

by robs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Isabelle nuda è un'opera d'arte.





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima giornata, dedicata allo smut, della Seven Days of Pride Week del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).

 

"Tu non lo dici a Simon, io non lo dico a Jace... ci stai?"

Negli ultimi tempi Clary si è trovata ad affrontare situazioni che non avrebbe mai immaginato, a combattere contro creature leggendarie e terrificanti insieme a un gruppo di individui variegati e che sono un mistero per lei tanto quanto i loro nemici, ha visto il suo migliore amico morire e rinascere come un vampiro, ha scoperto che suo padre non è un soldato caduto ma un più che vivo assassino di massa con manie di grandezza... onestamente, quest'ultimo periodo della sua vita è stato follia pura.

Essere inviata nel letto di Isabelle non è la cosa più impossibile che potesse succedere, ha notato gli sguardi interessati della Shadowhunter e le sue occasionali carezze hanno sempre avuto un retrogusto di desiderio, ma il verso strozzato che sfugge al suo controllo quando la ragazza allunga una mano per appoggiarla sul suo fianco e tirarsela più vicina è pieno di sorpresa.

Isabelle è senza dubbio la più bella donna su cui ha mai posato gli occhi e le sue dita tremano dalla voglia di disegnarla ogni volta che la vede (lei e il resto della sua famiglia, è davvero ridicolo quanto siano tutti orribilmente attraenti), e Clary non è una persona insicura, non di norma, ma sospettare e avere la conferma dell'interesse di una creatura splendida come la Shadowhunter per una ragazza come lei è comunque una novità.

Non ha dubbi che sia solo una questione fisica, che Isabelle provi solo affetto e curiosità per lei (il fatto che abbia citato Simon insieme a Jace la fa sorridere - non saprà cosa l'ha colpito quando Izzy farà davvero la sua mossa), ma sarebbe una perfetta idiota se si lasciasse sfuggire l'occasione.

 

La camera di Isabelle è accanto a quella di suo fratello, si rende conto Clary incrociando Alec nel corridoio che porta alle stanze da letto, e lo sguardo del ragazzo è un misto di disgusto e sofferenza e incredulità quando incontra quello della sorella; Clary è sorpresa che abbia fatto due più due così velocemente, e quasi ride quando lo vede alzare gli occhi al cielo con quella che presume sia l'insofferenza tipica del primogenito abituato a coprire sempre le spalle dei propri fratelli minori.

"Questa volta ricordati le rune, Izzy," dice soltanto, calcando in modo particolare sulle prime due parole ma ignorando completamente la scelta del partner di sua sorella; Clary sospetta che ci sia una storia dietro.

"Non è colpa mia se Raj le ha disattivate apposta per farsi sentire da te, fratellone," sghignazza Isabelle, accelerando il passo prima di ricevere una risposta; l'espressione di Alec è perplessa e schifata quando Clary azzarda uno sguardo verso di lui mentre l'altra ragazza la trascina nella sua camera.

"Raj ha una cotta per Alec?" chiede, sorpresa, quando la porta si chiude alle loro spalla, e Isabelle scrolla le spalle prima di lasciarsi cadere con grazia sul suo materasso.

"Jace ed io non siamo sicuri se voglia portarselo a letto perché gli piace o perché è invidioso di lui," risponde, allungando una mano e sorridendo quando Clary la afferra e si avvicina a lei fino ad essere tra le sue gambe. "Sta di fatto che Alec non l'ha mai guardato due volte, e che qualsiasi minuscola possibilità che poteva avere con lui è andata in fumo dopo l'incidente delle rune."

"Mi stupisce che Raj vi rivolga ancora la parola. Non ci sono state... ripercussioni? Tuo fratello non mi sembra il tipo da lasciar correre una cosa del genere," continua, curiosa, anche se le dita rapide e curate dell'altra hanno cominciato a sbottonarle i jeans e la camicia senza perdere tempo e la sua concentrazione sta iniziando a vacillare. Ottimo lavoro, Fray.

Isabelle sbuffa una risata, minando il suo autocontrollo sporgendosi il tanto necessario per accarezzarle il ventre scoperto con le labbra: le ciocche nere lasciate libere dalla sua acconciatura le solleticano la pelle, facendole trattenere per un attimo il respiro, e la bocca dell'altra ragazza è piegata in un sorrisetto compiaciuto quando alza gli occhi scuri e incrocia i suoi.

"Oh, non lo è. Proprio per niente. E non lo siamo neppure Jace ed io. Credo che Raj abbia provato a farsi trasferire in un altro Istituto un paio di volte, ma cosa poteva dire per giustificare la richiesta? 'Ho fatto incazzare il mio attuale capo facendomi sentire di proposito mentre mi facevo la sua sorellina e adesso mi sta dando solo gli incarichi più schifosi che può trovare per farmela pagare'?" Isabelle ride ancora una volta, le mani che si spostano sulla sua schiena e la accarezzano fino ad arrivare al reggiseno; lo slaccia senza troppe cerimonie, le dita che si agganciano alle spalline all'altezza delle sue spalle e le fanno scorrere sulle sue braccia con la sensualità giocosa che Clary ha sempre mentalmente attribuito alla Shadowhunter. Non dubita che possa diventare letale in una frazione si secondi, che in altre situazioni l'abbia fatto, ma gli occhi e le labbra dipinte di Isabelle stanno sorridendo e non pensa che la ragazza cambierà registro. "Ha ricominciato a comportarsi normalmente da poco, un paio di mesi fa non avrebbe neanche osato guardarci in faccia. E credo che per qualche motivo continui a volere Alec. Gli piace essere punito, probabilmente," continua sghignazzando.

Clary ha giusto un attimo per pensare che Raj sia un povero idiota (tra Jace e adesso Magnus, Raj non ha la minima possibilità di attirare l'attenzione di Alec) prima che Isabelle cominci a baciarle con più decisione il ventre, risalendo sul suo petto fino a sfregare il naso lungo la curva inferiore del suo seno nudo; un verso scomposto le sfugge dalla gola, ed è vagamente imbarazzata quando si rende conto di stare arrossendo molto più dello stretto necessario, il colore quasi violento in contrasto alla sua pelle chiara mentre si espande fin quasi ad arrivare al suo ombelico.

Isabelle ridacchia vittoriosa dopo essersi allontanata un poco per osservarla, e la studia per qualche secondo come se il suo rossore esagerato fosse un fenomeno incredibilmente interessante; Clary si sente per un attimo come se fosse sotto la lente di un microscopio, ma la Shadowhunters si accorge presto del suo imbarazzo e le regala un sorriso affettuoso e un poco di scuse, prima di tornare a baciarla.

Clary chiude gli occhi quando le labbra umide di Isabelle le sfiorano un capezzolo quasi per sbaglio, ed è quasi istintivo il modo in cui porta le mani tra i suoi capelli corvini per spingere il suo volto dove più lo desidera; la ragazza si fa muovere senza obiezioni, senza separarsi dalla sua pelle, e Clary sospira soddisfatta quando la bocca dell'altra comincia a muoversi con più forza sui punti sensibili verso i quali l'ha indirizzata.

 

Isabelle nuda è un'opera d'arte.

Clary era sicura che lo sarebbe stata, ma non è comunque certa di come reagire davanti a tutta questa distesa di pelle, alcune tonalità più scura della sua, segnata da numerose rune più o meno sbiadite e dalle cicatrici che la Shadowhunter ha collezionato durante battaglie vecchie e recenti; è inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, sul letto, e il sorriso di Isabelle è affettuoso e malizioso mentre la guarda osservarla.

"Posso disegnarti?" chiede Clary di getto dopo diversi minuti di silenzio carico di tensione, avvampando violentemente perché questo non è decisamente il momento giusto per una richiesta del genere, ma Isabelle la stupisce annuendo subito con forza e con gli occhi appena più sgranati.

Si fissano per qualche lungo attimo, quasi confuse, prima che Isabelle cominci a ridere di gusto, portandosi una mano sul ventre e una sulla bocca e raggomitolandosi su se stessa in preda a un'ilarità inaspettata. Clary la imita una frazione di secondo più tardi, lasciandosi cadere in avanti fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla.

"Giuro che di solito non sono così," dice tra le risate, solo un pizzico di imbarazzo nella sua voce, e Isabelle le accarezza la nuca in risposta, rassicurante ma ancora incapace di parlare.

"Non ti preoccupare, non mi sentirai di sicuro lamentarmi," ribatte quando finalmente si è calmata abbastanza, usando le dita infilate tra i suoi capelli per costringerla ad alzare il volto e attirarla verso il proprio; il primo bacio è un incontro giocoso di labbra, per essere sicure di essere ancora sulla stessa pagina, mentre il secondo è più profondo, deciso, per ricreare l'atmosfera sensuale che gli ultimi minuti hanno rovinato.

Isabelle apre di nuovo le gambe per accoglierla e farla stendere su di sé, sospiri deliziati e gemelli che sfuggono dalle loro bocche quando sono finalmente premute una contro l'altra, e Clary porta le mani sui suoi fianchi perché il desiderio di averla sotto le dita è onestamente ridicolo e cosa c'è a fermarla? La accarezza come per imprimersi in mente la sua figura, la solidità dei suoi muscoli e la morbidezza della sua pelle calda, interrotta di tanto in tanto dalla ruvidezza delle sue cicatrici, e si scopre a sospirare insieme a lei quando le sue mani si spostano quasi di propria iniziativa tra le sue cosce, una che scivola fino al suo ginocchio piegato e l'altra che va a toccarla dov'è già umida e quasi bollente.

È incerta, non ha idea di cosa piaccia all'altra, ma è curiosa e attenta ai piccoli indizi che il corpo e i sospiri di Isabelle le stanno regalando, ed è terribilmente compiaciuta nel sentire il primo gemito della Shadowhunter mentre spinge delicatamente un dito dentro di lei; le manca anche il respiro per un attimo, perché aspettarsi una cosa e viverla sono due cose davvero molto diverse, prima di allontanare il volto da quello della ragazza per poterla osservare.

Isabelle ha gli occhi chiusi e ha iniziato a mordicchiarsi un labbro non appena hanno smesso di baciarsi, le sue guance hanno finalmente cominciato ad imporporarsi per quello che stanno facendo, e Clary vorrebbe potersi sdoppiare per continuare a darle piacere e disegnarla nello stesso momento. È quasi fastidioso che parte del suo cervello si stia concentrando sulla sua arte quando vorrebbe poter dare tutta la sua attenzione al movimento delle sue dita nel e sul corpo della Shadowhunter, ma non può farne a meno.

Quando stasera tornerà in camera sua avrà così tanto da disegnare, e vista la reazione di Isabelle alla sua richiesta probabilmente sarà lo stesso anche nei giorni futuri in cui avranno un po' di tempo libero.

L'importante sarà fare attenzione che né Simon né Jace trovino le sue creazioni.


End file.
